


Jungwoo's brave request

by sandy_krpf



Series: Secrets from the Neo Zone [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_krpf/pseuds/sandy_krpf
Summary: After celebrating a successful comeback, a tipsy Jungwoo surprises dorm roommate Jaehyun by asking him if he can try something with him...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Secrets from the Neo Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678828
Kudos: 49





	Jungwoo's brave request

#KickIt10thWin 

#KickItWinsAgain

#NCT127DeserveTheWorld

Jaehyun scrolls through his phone, watching their 10th music show win, and final stage of this comeback, trending worldwide. He smiles, “We did it.” Neither Jaehyun nor the rest of the group thought this was possible. They all knew they were on to something special with this song, but this was beyond their wildest dreams. He reads the hashtags out loud to the minivan packed with all nine members, as they all decided to ride together to the restaurant to celebrate. The members scroll through their phones, reading out the sweet messages from NCTzens on Twitter and laughing at the memes. 

The van pulls up to the restaurant their managers had hired out for the evening to party with the staff as a thank you for all the work over the last few months. When the members enter, the staff starts cheering, and they applaud back to the team. The room is buzzing with excitement and an almost tangible sense of relief. As everyone takes their seats at tables topped with bulgogi, tteokbokki, pajeon and more, bottles of champagne and soju are passed around. With full glasses, they all cheers to a successful comeback. The night passes with laughter and drinking. 

At around midnight, Jaehyun is starting to feel a bit drunk, so he says to the group, “Guys, it’s been fun, but I need to get up to work out in the morning, so I’m off!”  
Jungwoo stands up, stumbling slightly as he tries to push back his chair. Giggling, he says, “I should probably go too, I’ve had a bit too much to drink.” Jaehyun throws his arm around Jungwoo, “Let’s go little bro.”  
“Hey, I’m only one year younger than you!” he replies through a hiccup. 

In the back of the car, the alcohol hits Jungwoo, and he falls into a doze, his head leaning lightly on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun smiles, is the warmth he feels the booze?

Back at the dorms, Jungwoo and Jaehyun start their nightly routine. A toothbrushing competition, followed by washing their faces. This time, however, the normally quiet Jungwoo is feeling playful. He splashes some water at Jaehyun. Surprised, Jaehyun smirks and splashes back. Laughing, this continues for a few minutes. The men are running around the bathroom, Jaehyun grabs the shower head and threatens to turn it on if Jungwoo throws the cup of water he’s holding at him. Jungwoo looks down at the full glass, he smirks and looks back at Jaehyun. He throws it, drenching Jaehyun’s head and torso, so his white t-shirt becomes almost see-through and clings to his stomach muscles. Jaehyun is left with no choice, he turns on the tap and points the showerhead at Jungwoo. 

Finally, they call a truce. Jaehyun pulls his soaking t-shirt over his head. Jungwoo is standing behind him, drying off. Is Jaehyun really seeing what he thinks he is? In the mirror, he sees Jungwoo looking him up and down from behind, his eyes lingering at his shoulders.  
He abruptly looks away. 

Back in their room, Jaehyun lays back on his bed. Did he imagine that? He’s still thinking about it when Jungwoo enters. He hesitates at the door, Jaehyun watches him as he looks at his bed, then he seems to make a decision. His face changes to a shy grin, and he makes his away towards Jaehyun’s bed, perching on the edge of it. Jaehyun’s heart starts beat a little faster, with the memory of what had happened moments ago lingering in his head. 

“How are you feeling? I think I’m still a little drunk.” He leans back on his elbow, so his head is level with Jaehyun’s thigh. He grins again. 

“Yeah, I think I am too. Is it really hot in this room?” Jaehyun responds. 

Their eyes meet, Jungwoo’s cheeks flush. “I guess it is.” It’s quiet in the apartment. “The guys aren’t back yet.” Jungwoo says in a hushed voice. 

“Yeah.” The room is silent. He’s suddenly very aware of how close Jungwoo is to him. Jaehyun laughs awkwardly, “What?” he says.

Jungwoo’s rosy cheeks deepen to a dark blush. “When is the last time you were, you know, ‘with’ someone?” he asks. Jaehyun stares blankly back. He’s caught off-guard. “I’ve never, you know… been with anyone,” Jungwoo continues, “But there is something I’ve always wanted to try.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t respond, but looking at Jungwoo, he can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Jungwoo shifts on the bed slightly, so he’s facing Jaehyun but his head is still hovering around his lower body. They’re looking at each other now. Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, a sly smile takes over his face. 

“What do you want to try? You’re an idol, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to find a girl you like.” 

“Not with a girl.” He sits up now, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh, looking him straight in the eye. Jaehyun is taken aback. He’s so shocked not only by Jungwoo’s confession, but by the twitch he feels down below. 

“Will you let me try it? Just this once. I just want to know what it feels like.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, but his body seems to react for him. His head nods, and he can’t seem to stop it. Jungwoo’s hands grip the side of Jaehyun’s grey sweatpants, pulling them down. He removes his boxers, and Jaehyun puts his hand back on his pillow closing his eyes as Jungwoo’s head lowers. 

“Just this once.” Jaehyun tells himself; his entire body tingles.


End file.
